<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain being associated with mourning is rather fitting for him, isn't it? It brings life, but is also so often seen as an omen of despair. by CloudDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642442">Rain being associated with mourning is rather fitting for him, isn't it? It brings life, but is also so often seen as an omen of despair.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon'>CloudDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Rain, There was one animatic with the "this is deffo flerting" quote during their conversation, They're both from the nether, and I got hooked and I haven't gotten un-hooked yet, at least, he went through like three full sets of netherite, it's short enough I rolled to decide how many hundred words I should aim for, listen I just like badnoblade okay, no beta we die like Tommy's armor like seriously he never used to repair it back in the day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno always used to love the rain.</p><p>Or, I wanted to beat my personal record for most words I've written in a day so I decided to sit down and write a couple hundred more and this was the result.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain being associated with mourning is rather fitting for him, isn't it? It brings life, but is also so often seen as an omen of despair.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno always used to love the rain.</p><p>Bad had fond memories of watching him sitting out on the steps or even standing out in the rain itself during thunderstorms, just enjoying the feeling of it around him. Bad couldn't relate; The rain always felt too cold on his skin, soaking him and leaving him shivering for hours to warm back up again. Techno was no different in those regards - Most netherborn folk don't have to ever warm up because the place is already hot enough for them, so over the generations most just got worse and worse at becoming warm again after cooling down - but he was of the opinion that the chill was worth it while Bad was not.</p><p>He'd gone out into the rain with him a couple of times regardless, though. Times they'd gone on walks, and Techno pointed out all the little things that looked different in the rain, ranging from details of the sky to how fallen leaves often appeared brighter in color due to the darkness of everything else. One time when it had only been a light rain, and the sun had still been visible in the sky, they walked along the road and even Bad had to admit that it was beautiful. Techno had told him about all the different words for that type of weather depending on where you happened to live, though for the only time during one of their trips in the rain together Bad was more focused on their surroundings than on his lover.</p><p>Sometimes during the rain, they'd put on their coats and get their tridents, and they would fly over the dream SMP together, following each other in the skies, laughing and playing games up there, where no one who would have wanted to could reach them.</p><p>Bad sat on the front porch, holding a trident that wasn't originally his in his lap. It was fancier than the one he'd gotten long ago, but it was far from decorative and he could see that it had been used many times, little marks in the metal that hadn't quite gotten fixed, and how the grip of the trident had long been shaped by hands larger than his own.</p><p>He put his hands into the spots, where his love once would have. Techno would have loved this thunderstorm, Bad knew, if he'd seen it.</p><p>Bad stood up, held onto the trident tightly, and took off into the skies, flying over the Dream SMP with nothing but memories now to accompany him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>